I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of external counterpulsation therapy (ECP), and more specifically, to a method for optimizing the patient outcome from such therapy. The disclosed method enables physicians to improve the setting of the cuff inflation pressure and the duration of the inflation pulse.
II. Related Art
External counterpulsation (ECP) has been recently FDA approved as a new indication of therapy for the treatment of patients with heart failure (HF) and angina. Although ECP has been shown to improve patient morbidity or their quality of life (QOL), there has been limited success in demonstrating its effect on patient mortality. The ECP technician is required to manually adjust the duration of pressurization of the cuffs located on the patient by observing blood pressure and/or oxygen saturation. The main disadvantage of this technique is that the blood pressure signal is too distal, somewhat distorted, and does not reflect upon kinetic changes in heart and lung function. Cuff pressure is currently fixed—from 220 mmHg to 385 mmHG. The physiologic consequences, in terms of circulation and gas exchange, of using either pressure is poorly understood at present.